Mrs. Brief
Mrs. Brief is the wife of Dr. Brief, and the mother of Tights and Bulma. Her first name is never revealed in the series, but in an interview with Akira Toriyama, he said that if he was to give her a first name, he would choose the name "Panchy" a pun onpanties, matching the scheme of Bulma's family members being named after undergarments Screenshots 280px-MrsBriefDBZ.png 11goku.PNG 3mom.PNG 1mom.PNG 101mom.PNG 38mom.PNG 39mom.PNG 42mom.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0413.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0099.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0100.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0358.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0635.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0634.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0443.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0442.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0534.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0315.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0287-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0286-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0280.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0175.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0174.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0633.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0632.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0631.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0630.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0629-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0580.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0579-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0578-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0577-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (19).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (188).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (177).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (169).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (170).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (199).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (200).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (198).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (161).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (160).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (159).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (91).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (89).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (17).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (85).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (76).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (74).jpg Kai 42 (449).png Kai 42 (446).png Kai 42 (443).png Kai 42 (434).png Kai 42 (431).png Kai 42 (432).png Kai 42 (430).png Kai 42 (429).png Kai 42 (425).png Kai 42 (423).png Kai 42 (424).png Kai 42 (451).png Kai 42 (326).png Kai 42 (322).png Kai 42 (319).png Kai 42 (320).png Kai 42 (317).png Kai 42 (333).png Kai 42 (335).png Kai 42 (332).png Kai 42 (330).png Kai 42 (331).png Kai 42 (328).png Kai 42 (329).png Kai 42 (370).png Kai 42 (374).png Kai 42 (372).png Kai 42 (366).png Kai 42 (93).png Kai 42 (91).png Kai 42 (89).png Kai 42 (88).png Kai 42 (87).png Kai 42 (86).png Kai 42 (83).png Kai 42 (85).png Kai 42 (188).png Kai 42 (187).png Kai 42 (184).png Kai 42 (185).png Kai 42 (186).png Kai 42 (183).png Kai 42 (181).png Kai 42 (182).png Kai 42 (180).png Kai 42 (178).png Kai 42 (179).png Kai 42 (81).png Kai 42 (78).png Kai 42 (77).png Kai 42 (75).png Kai 42 (73).png Kai 42 (71).png Kai 42 (68).png Kai 42 (66).png Kai 42 (65).png Kai 42 (62).png Dragonball Super 131 1085.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1084.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1083.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1082.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1081.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1064.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1063.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Blond Hair Category:Mothers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Cosmic Force Category:Deceased Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Married Category:Resurrected Category:Grandmothers Category:Ancestor Category:Aristocrats Category:Cougar Category:Muggles Category:Woman Category:House of Vegeta Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Universe 7 Category:Z Fighters Category:Heterosexuality